Cold Coffee and Melted Ice Cream
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: phil hurts himself while playing just dance, resulting in dan 'helping out' with a few problems. smut (lol)


_-Phil-_

"How did you hurt yourself playing _Just Dance_?" Dan asks me, both arms extended — paralleled — and his eyebrows stitched close together.

I groan, a dull stinging sensation spreading throughout my lower back. "I told you," I murmur, avoiding his gaze for a moment before reluctantly meeting it, "I fell."

"Does it hurt?"

I remain silent, shutting my eyes tightly. After a few seconds, I shrug, placing my right hand on the small of my back.

"How bad is it? Do you need to go to the hospital-?"

I snap my eyes open, hastily shaking my head, "No." I mumble, attempting to get on my feet. "No, Dan, I'm fine." I repeat. I grit my teeth, a sharp pain traveling down my spine — resulting in me dropping back down, a small yelp escaping past my lips.

I hear Dan sigh, his light footsteps muffled by his sock-covered feet as he padded out to the kitchen, returning with a mug of hot tea and an icepack.

Despite one being ice cold and one steaming hot, the combination of the two is reassuring.

* * *

"Daaan," I whine, laying on my stomach with the icepack resting above my shirt.

He pokes his head out from the kitchen, in which he was in to make himself coffee to go along with my tea. "Yeah?"

"I want ice cream."

I listen as Dan laughs, shaking his head a bit, getting a bowl from one the cabinets. I sigh quietly, almost soundlessly. I lay my head against the sofa cushion, tensing up when I feel water from the melting ice dripping from the icepack, onto my back, then down my sides. I shiver slightly, tapping my nails on my opposite arm, choosing to ignore it mainly because it's only a few drops.

Dan returns to me, with chocolate ice cream in a bowl in one hand and an average sized mug in the other. Taking a sip from it, he hands me the bowl. I grin at him, taking it and sitting up as he gently falls beside me. "Do you feel any better?"

I shrug, moving my shoulders experimentally. "Somewhat," I mumble, "I'm still all sore." I say with a pout in his direction.

He sips again before _clunking_ the mug on the table in front of us. He keeps his eyes on me, "Here," he whispers, patting his lap and I instantly understand what he means. I slowly climb onto him, fitting snugly as I'm sat on his legs, leaning sideways against his chest. I spoon some of the ice cream into my mouth before smiling at him and nuzzling my face into his neck.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he kisses my cheek, wrapping his arms around me.

I smile against his neck, pressing my cold lips to his sensitive skin before scooping up more ice cream. I raise the spoon to my lips, glancing up and locking eyes with him, his a dark colour — which has always intrigued me, and I stare. He flashes me a grin. _He's perfect, and he's mine._ I smile at the thought, and I sigh as his shoulders shake in result to a silent laugh.

He leans down, his lips connecting with mine, and I kiss back instantly. I pull away to bring another spoonful to my lips, playfully smirking at him.

"Phiiiil," he pouts, pulling me closer, tightening his grip around me. I giggle, pecking his lips before placing the bowl beside his mug of warm coffee, listening as it circles on it's base before silencing. I lean my weight to one leg, letting the other swing to his other side in attempt to get comfortable. I face him again, giving him a wide grin as I realize that I've straddled him, but I don't say anything.

I notice that his cheeks have heated up, but he doesn't meet my gaze. Instead his eyes are traveling down my front, his hands finding their way to rest on my hips. I just blink, trying to imagine what he's thinking.

He pulls me down, forcing our lips together. I wind my arms around his neck, shuffling closer to him and leaning most of my weight against him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against mine.

This continues, the sun setting outside but we don't notice as we're lost in eachother, the kisses getting deeper as if we were swimming out to sea, the waves crashing as our lips collide, submerging us both until we're too deep to return to the surface — but I don't mind and I'm guessing that he doesn't either, if anything he's just pulling us deeper.

His hands slip beneath my top, his fingers gently trailing up my sides and down again, his skin cold against mine. I gasp against his lips, lazily lifting my own hand to tangle through his hair, which is beginning to curl.

He tugs my shirt over my head, the kiss breaking only for a moment before he returns, noticeably rougher than before. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, holding me closer.

I catch his bottom lip between my teeth, pulling it out and staring into his eyes before letting it fling back, sitting back with a smirk. I watch as he takes his shirt off, fixing his eyes on me, his pupils obviously dilated. He tosses it carelessly, running his hands down my chest, stopping just above my hips. "You're so beautiful," he breathes.

I smile, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He returns his arms securely around me before hoisting me up off the sofa, standing and leaning backward so I would wrap my legs around his waist. I still feel the annoying ache, but that isn't exactly the main thing on my mind.

He walks to our bedroom — which just so happens to be his, we just share it — making sure not to hurt nor drop me, practically slamming the door shut behind us. He sat me gently on the bed, letting me get comfortable. I moved so that my head was being supported by the masses of pillows, watching him carefully. He retrieves the small bottle of lube in which he kept in the 'drawer of miscellaneous crap', setting it on the top for the moment. He slowly unbuttons his jeans — I've been wearing pajama bottoms all day — teasingly letting them pool around his ankles. "Like what'cha see?" he grins, kicking them away before climbing on top of me, straddling me.

My breath catches in my throat, and all I can do is nod. He gives me that grin again, and I can't help but return it. He ghosts his lips over mine before moving down to my neck, gently peppering kisses until he finds a spot that makes my back arch. He sucked at my skin, obviously wanting to leave a mark, scratching his nails down my chest.

"Dan," I hiss, letting my eyes close, gripping onto his shoulders. He pulls away, seemingly satisfied. He slips his thumbs beneath the elastic of my pajamas, tugging them downward as his lips press to mine and his tongue forces into my mouth. Once he gets them all the way off, leaving us both in our boxers, he unexpectedly grinds his hips down onto mine, making me emit a strangled moan, digging my nails into his skin.

As we both lose the last of our clothing, my hair sticking to my forehead and falling in front of my eyes, he covers my length in the clear, slippery liquid before preparing himself. He slides his fingers in and out of himself, his head tilts back and his mouth wide open, about to climax before he pulls away, practically drunk on the feeling.

I shuffle backward, letting my back rest against the headboard, in a sitting position. He moves with me, positioning himself before lowering onto me, groaning at the sensation.

I let my head fall back, resting against the headboard with my eyes shut tightly, my hands attached to his sides, pushing him down farther. He moans in my ear, sinking his teeth into my neck and sucking.

My back arches, thrusting my hips up to meet his halfway, and I let out a loud moan. He picks up a fast, steady pace, clutching to my shoulders, breathing heavily. One of my hands trails from his waist to the smooth skin on the inside of his thigh, before wrapping around his length and pumping in time.

His nails scratch down my arms, moaning onto my neck. He changes his angle a bit, suddenly arching his back and speeding up considerably. "Phil!" he groans, moving erratically and occasionally twitching. He lets out one more loud, guttural moan before spilling onto my stomach. I release inside him a few moments later, panting as we both calm down.

He flops down beside me, sighing audibly but the smile could practically be heard through that. I look to him, both of us grinning like idiots as we forget about the cold coffee and melted ice cream.


End file.
